1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to silicone based fluids having silicon groups and organic groups linked through ester linkages. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to silicone based fluids that are formed from the reaction of vinyl-terminated carboxylic acid esters of partially esterified esters with hydride containing polysiloxanes. The vinyl-terminated carboxylic acid esters of partially esterified esters are formed from the reaction of multifunctional alcohols with vinyl-terminated carboxylic acids.
2. Description of the Related Art
The utility of polyol ester compositions with unconverted hydroxyl groups as lubricant base stocks has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,502.
Silicone compounds have a number of positive attributes, including excellent thermal stability. However, the problem of limited solubility in a variety of hydrocarbons reduces the potential applications.
Siltech has pioneered the functionalization of hydrocarbons onto silicone compounds, but typically these hydrocarbons have been linear structures. The ability to functionalize a branched hydrocarbon onto silicone compounds could lead to products with different solubilities, thermal stabilities, and other properties that can move beyond current materials. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides silicone compounds having functionalized branched hydrocarbon groups.